What's in a name?
by LenoreSeraph
Summary: Heero contemplates the meaning of names. Slight 1xR


Was reading Shakespeare, came across the quote, and the rest is history. Basically, Heero reflects on how he and others got their names.

'...'= Heero's thoughts.

As always Gundam wing does not belong to me.

**What's in a name?**

Heero watched the diplomats on the other side of the room argue about the new trading policy between the colonies and earth. Like always, he was looking out for any signs of danger. Alert, he noticed another bodyguard approach him. 'The president's,' he noted. It was customary. Ever since the Mariemea incident, peace had prospered. There had not been a real threat on any of the conferences for a while now. Oh, there had been the unhappy individual who thought to improve his life by killing one or more of the diplomats, but these cases were not very well planed and proved to be unimportant. As a result of this tranquility, the guards became slack, often opting to socialize during conferences rather than keep a good lookout. The guard finally reached him. 'Here it comes.'

"Another conference huh? This one will probably last a good two hours too. I don't understand why they need to talk so much now that we have peace," the man sounded bored.

"To keep the peace." Heero's reply was short and sharp. This guy reminded him of Duo.

The guard looked at him, "Yeah, I suppose it's necessary, but I have been to so many of these already. I've seen you many times too. You're the Vice Foreign Minister guard aren't you, that must keep you busy, she's always doing something or other from what I hear. So, what's your name anyway?"

There it was. Always the same question.

"Heero Yuy," Heero kept his gaze on the diplomats.

"Heero, huh? Guess you're not much of a talker. Anyway it was nice meeting you Heero. Maybe we'll see each other at next week's conference Well, keep up the good work." The man smiled at him and walked to were the other guards were bunched together talking.

'What is my name?' It was always the same. People identified themselves by the name they had been given at birth. 'I was never given one.' His "name" had been picked out of pure impulse. At the last moment Dr.J had realized he needed something to go by and Heero Yuy had been picked. It wasn't even his "name", he realized it was his code name. 'I have no name.'

But he was not the only one. 'Duo and Trowa have no name either... that's not true.' They had both chosen a name. He remembered Duo once telling him that he called himself "Duo Maxwell" out of respect for a friend and a church, he hadn't cared then and couldn't remember very well. 'I should have paid more attention,' a small smile played on his lips at the thought of paying attention to Duo. 'Trowa also chose his name.' All the pilots knew that the real Trowa Barton had been killed and Trowa had taken his name to pilot Heavyarms. After the war Trowa had decided to keep that name instead of his "no-name" label. 'Maybe I should choose a name too.'

What could he choose? 'Oden Jr.' No, that would not do. There really wasn't anything he wanted to call himself. Why were names so important anyway? Did they define who one was? Zechs had more than one name, and each name brought a different attitude with it. There was Zechs Marquise, the soldier, he who followed Traize Krushenada's ideals; and there was Milliardo Peacecraft, the peaceful ambassador from the Sanc Kingdom. 'Perhaps the name really does define the person.' But then how explain Lady Une. Under the same name she had managed to sprout tow very different personalities, a ruthless officer and a peaceful negotiator.

The more he thought about it the more he realized just how much an impact names could really have. 'Quatre's name made his life complicated.' The Winner name had made Quatre a pacifist and so it had caused complications when he had piloted Sandrock. In fact Quatre's father had died because he had chosen to follow the ideals that his name imposed, refusing to fight until the end. 'Is pacifism inherited with the name?' Of course, that led to Relena.

He had first met her as Relena Darlian, a naive school girl who followed him relentlessly and without reason. Then as Relena Peacecraft she had become a leader to the world and the strength he needed fight. 'But it wasn't her name that brought on the change.' No, it had been her. Something in Relena had changed, and this change was not as simple as getting a new last name. It didn't matter what one was called. what mattered was what one was. This was the reason why people could change a name with ease, because they changed themselves first. The name was simply a way to ensure the transformation.

'I was the perfect soldier, now I'm something else.' He wasn't exactly sure what that was, but he was different now. With Relena's help he had evolved into what he now was. Did he need to change his name to suit his new personality?

"Heero," her voice softly called out to him bringing him out of his musing. "the conference finished early. Let's go home, Heero."

It was the way she said it. His name. It was really his only when she called him by it. As long as he could hear Relena call him that with her tranquil voice, he knew he would never need another name. If "Heero" was good enough for Relena, then it was good enough for him.

"Yes, let's go." He led her out of the building. "Let's go home. Relena."


End file.
